


When You're Alone with Me

by scalpelsandhappiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, talking through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpelsandhappiness/pseuds/scalpelsandhappiness
Summary: Post 2.07. Magnus could be on board with what Alec wants, but maybe they should talk a bit first?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I started typing this out after 2.07, got busy with adulting, and then after 2.08 was even more motivated to complete it. Other authors have probably done more justice to my dear boys, but I wanted to put this out nonetheless. My own personal thoughts – Magnus didn’t just introduce Alec to the full spectrum of sex between men their first night together. I think he took his time, both letting Alec feel gradually more comfortable, and enjoying the slow pace of their journey toward full intimacy, in whatever forms that took. I also have to note, while I like both Book Alec and TV Alec, I appreciate the fact that TV Alec is older. He’s had longer to think about what it truly means to him to be gay, and I like to think he was aware of more opportunities to be himself than Book Alec, even when he didn't take them. Just my opinion. And in both their cases, I don’t think inexperience negates honest desire. My boy may not always know how to get it, but he knows what he wants. Unbetaed, unfortunately. This is the first writing I’ve done in a year or so. Hopefully it’s not too awkward.

Alec’s hands cup his face, Alec’s mouth presses against his in deep, hungry kisses, and Alec’s strong, young body steers him toward Magnus’ bed.

It’s everything he’s wanted for ages, and yet Alec’s quick dismissal of his worrying words moments earlier gives him pause.

“Slow down,” he gasps as he feels the edge of his bed against his knees. “Alexander…”

Alec’s only response is to kiss him even harder, and move his hands to the hem of Magnus’ shirt.

“Wait!” Magnus blurts out desperately, hoping this doesn’t send his skittish young man running away.

Alec drops his hands instantly and takes a step back. His rosy lips part in confusion. “What’s wrong, Magnus? I thought—“ He breaks off, looking down at his feet, and Magnus can practically see him trying to shrink himself, impossible as that is with his tall frame.

“I’m not saying no, darling Alexander,” the warlock says soothingly. “But you’re inexperienced. I don’t want to rush this with you.” Magnus laughs shortly, thinking back to several of his own firsts, many of which were too quick and fumbled and ultimately unsatisfying.

His oak brown eyes shadowed with doubts, Alec looks up. “I know it’s weird, me being a virgin,” he stammers. “I’m awkward about this, I know. I’m sorry. But I thought…”

“It’s not weird. But you thought what?” Magnus’ voice is soft and gentle, his long fingers reaching out to touch Alec’s shoulder.

“When we first met. You — the things you said,” Alec runs his fingers through his hair. “You were so bold about wanting me. Even when I was confused. And now? I’m telling you that I do want you, Magnus, and it feels like you’ve changed your mind, like I’ve done something horribly wrong.”

The desolate look of nerves on Alec’s face tears at Magnus’ heart. His sweet Shadowhunter, so often afraid he is not good enough. “Alexander… I’ve known many Shadowhunters over the years. I never knew any who were attracted to me that would have accepted anything other than a quick, illicit fling. That was the most I could have hoped for, and it’s what I first expected would be all the two of us shared.” He laughs bitterly, sitting down on his soft mattress, and pats the smooth satin blanket beside him, gesturing for Alec to join him. “But that’s not what we’re doing here, is it?”

Alec looks around the room as if to find someone who can do the conversation on his behalf, then huffs out a sigh, sitting down out of arm’s reach. “I don’t want it to be, Magnus.”

“You’ve come to mean so much more than that to me, Alexander. When I told you I hadn’t felt this way in a long time, I was honest with you. This isn’t a fling.”

“Is it building a relationship?” Alec asks quietly, his cheeks flushing at Magnus’ steady gaze.

“I hope so. And in that case, dear Alexander, I don’t want to rush into sex with you. There’s a grace that comes with taking our time. I don’t want to deprive either of us of that. I also don’t want you pushing yourself beyond what you’re comfortable with in each moment just because you think that’s what I want.”

Alec stares at his hands, then turns to face Magnus, propping one knee up on the bed. His face is resolute. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this over the centuries you’ve known Shadowhunters, but making up our minds about something, then not wasting any time getting what we want is sort of a cultural trait.”

A snort escapes Magnus’ lips before he can hold it back. “I was at your wedding, Alec.” The look in Alec’s eyes as he turned away from Lydia and walked down the aisle toward Magnus still haunts his dreams.

Alec grins and rolls his eyes. “We’re soldiers. We never know how much time we will have. I know,” he pauses a moment, then continues. “Lydia and I decided to marry each other, and our reasons behind that were wrong. I wasn’t being true to myself, and I dragged her along into that bad decision with me. But it wasn’t a rushed thing, our engagement and the time before the wedding. We marry young, because we might die young. If I did actually want a relationship with a woman, I’d be starting to get kind of old to be single.”

“Whereas I have nothing but time ahead of me, barring a terrible accident or a murderous Shaxx demon like the one that killed poor Ragnor.” Magnus flickers a glance at the opposite wall, where an old daguerreotype photo immortalized he and his horned friend during Victorian London.

“We’re hunting Valentine,” Alec leans forward. “I don’t know when or how often I can find time to share with you, Magnus. And I am inexperienced, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have any idea about what I want.”

Magnus feels his lips tilting upwards into a smile. “Can we compromise, perhaps? We stop pretending we need to be out on a date to spend time together, and give each other all the time that we can? It won’t always be easy. But we agree that we both want to explore this relationship is taking us, while not rushing into everything at once?”

“What if I want everything at once?” Alec’s eyes reflect both ardor and mischief.

“Do you even know what everything is, Alexander?”

“Hey, as far as I know, all gay Shadowhunters may have been exclusively closeted before I broke off my wedding by kissing you in front of everyone, but most of us do have smartphones. I’ve seen a little bit of stuff online that is… intriguing.” His cheeks flame scarlet even as he smiles shyly.

Magnus can control his laughter no longer. It’s both an arousing and hysterical mental picture he has of Alec and other queer Shadowhunters, both male and female, looking into the world of the internet to pique their interest. And besides, he’s seen far worse in his day, recalling a long-dead Shadowhunter patriarch in London who only liked sex with demons. “Let me guess, do you have a Grindr profile?”

Alec’s blush grows even darker. “No! I did browse the site a few times, but… I didn’t want a relationship I had to hide. And I didn’t feel comfortable enough around mundanes. Not to mention that I might have been exposing them to danger by hanging around them. It’s about more than just getting off, Magnus.”

“So this –“ Magnus waves his hand between the two of them, “Isn’t just you taking advantage of the first man to show interest in you?”

“Never.” Alec moves closer, and then leans in for a quick, chaste kiss. “Now that we have this relationship starting between us, I won’t pretend that I don’t want to be close to you. But I wouldn’t want intimacy with a stranger.”

“But you do, with me?” A warmth spreads through Magnus’ chest, the addictive excitement that comes on starting a new adventure. Oh, he has hoped so much that Alexander wanted not just another warm body, but him – his flamboyant personality, his longing, lonely heart – and the confirmation in the other man’s eyes is a heady brew.

“I do. So much. You’re so gorgeous and fun to be around, Magnus, but you’re also such a good person. I want to be with you as much as I can, and when I’m away from you I get distracted thinking about you, and—“

Magnus scoots forward, wrapping his arms around Alec’s broad shoulders. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, beautiful Alexander,” he breathes against the other man’s lips. “And the more I know you, the more I want.”

Alec brushes his lips against him, soft and sweet. “So is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.” Magnus kisses him more firmly, delicately parting their lips to slide his tongue against Alec’s.

“Does that mean I can take your clothes off?” Alec’s cheeks flame with color again, and he gently places his hands at Magnus’ waist.

Magnus considers. He considers hard, and he mentally reminds himself not to drool at the look of desire in Alec’s eyes. “Let’s start with our shirts, shall we?” Pausing for a moment, he ponders whisking away both their shirts with a snap of his fingers, then smiles. Better to enjoy the process. He grasps the hem of Alec’s shirt, then looks into his eyes, waiting for permission.

The line of Alec’s body as he raises his arms to aid Magnus is breathtaking. Magnus holds his breath until the shirt is over Alec’s head, and he can appreciate the beautiful sight before him. Alec stares back, his gaze steady.

“Now you.” Alec’s hands shake only a little as he removes Magnus’ shirt, and then he carefully places his hands on Magnus’ shoulders. “You’re so…”

“So?” Magnus teases to conceal his nerves. It’s been a long time since he’s bared himself for the first time to a lover.

“Warm. Strong. Beautiful.” Alec leans forward to bring their chests together and seeks out his mouth for another kiss.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasps as Alec trails his lips down Magnus’ throat. “Oh, you feel so wonderful…” Alec holds him firmly yet carefully, trailing his hands along the muscles of Magnus’ back. Magnus twists against him, aware of his building arousal.

“My dear, sit back a moment,” he encourages, kicking off his shoes, then scooting back on the bed until he can kneel behind the Shadowhunter. Running his hands lightly across Alec’s back, he releases a soft pulse of magic and watches the other man shiver.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks, turning his head back to look.

“Appreciating what I’ve got in my hands,” Magnus quips, as he presses himself against Alec’s back, and begins the enjoyable process of mapping out Alec’s neck. A gentle nip at Alec’s deflect rune has the younger man tilting his head back, his mouth opening on a gasp.

“Alexander, open your eyes,” Magnus commands suddenly. Feeling drunk on sensation, Alec obeys him slowly.

“What is it?”

Magnus gestures to the mirror across the room. “Look at us, my dear. See how beautiful you are… look at how you react when I touch you.” He returns his mouth to Alec’s neck, and brushes his hands firmly across Alec’s chest, holding him close.

Alec moans at the sensation combined with the view of the two of them in the mirror. “Wanted you for so long, Magnus,” he gasps, tilting his head back further to brush a kiss against Magnus’ lips. Suddenly, he pulls back, removing his own shoes, and moving further onto the bed. “I want to be closer to you. I want to see your face.”

“Kiss me again,” Magnus requests softly, sighing as their lips meet and they topple onto the covers. He props himself up on one elbow, tangling his legs with Alec’s as they press together completely. Alec grabs at his waist, pulling their chests and pelvises into firmer contact, then gasps against his lips.

“Magnus… by the Angel!”

Magnus breaks away to gaze upon Alec’s face. His eyes are blown with arousal, his lips pink and damp. The younger man’s beauty brings a stinging to his eyes even as he grinds his arousal against Alec’s. “Hmm? Something you wanted to tell me?”

Alec presses his lips against Magnus’ neck in a hard, sweet kiss. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good in my life,” he confesses against the warlock’s chest.

“It gets better than this, Alec, I promise you. So much better, my darling.” Magnus rolls them quickly, settling into the space between Alec’s legs, and beginning a slow, languid roll of his hips against the other man. Alec clings to his shoulders and presses back eagerly, then tosses his head back and moans.

“Let yourself feel it,” Magnus whispers, kissing a slow line up Alec’s throat. There’s no need to rush here. Here is perfection. “I’ve got you, my sweet Alexander.”

“You promise?” Alec bites back a cry, his fingers trailing down toward Magnus’ ass.

“I promise. It’s just you and me. We have time.”


End file.
